Girl Next Door
by bookworm3
Summary: Corrie has always felt like an outsider w her friends. One night at a carnival she meets a guy named Trevor who she starts to fall in love with. What happens when her 2 friends like him too? Will Trevor convince Corrie she's his only one? TrevorCorrie
1. Trailer

**This is my new Trevor/Corrie fic! Please tell me if I should continue!**

**This is Corrie Santos**

_Shows a picture of a smiling brunette._

**She has three of the coolest friends in the world**

_Shows Corrie with an African American sassy girl, a smart blonde, and a dumb, rich but loyal girl. _

**There's Mary; the sassy one**

"Hey Mary; nice shoes!" Alicia smirks. Mary turns around and smiles a fake smile.

"Wish I could say the same about yours!" Mary says and the girl looks at her shoes shocked.

**There's Maddie; the smart one**

"So, 81 to the first power is one?" London asks and Maddie nods frustrated.

"Yes! This isn't rocket science!"

**And London; the rich, dumb yet totally fashionable and loyal friend**

"Ooh Corrie! That skirt will look amazing with that blouse!" London squealed as she clapped her London clap.

**Corrie is the shy outsider but she is really very talented**

_Shows Corrie cutting a pair of pants making it into a fashionable jean skirt_

_Shows Corrie finish a hard equation_

_Shows Corrie strumming chords in a guitar then writing lyrics and song notes down on a notebook._

**But she doesn't like to show it**

"Come on Corrie! Let's go up there and sing!" Maddie beckoned but Corrie shook her head.

"No, you go with Mary" Corrie said. Then as she watches them she wishes she could've had enough courage to sing.

**And she always feels left out**

Shows the girls at the table with Mary talking to Bobby, Maddie to Lucas, and even London to Lance. Corrie looks at them and sighs.

Shows Corrie trailing behind the group at a carnival

**What happens when she tries to go her own way…**

Corrie leaves the group and unknowingly goes on the ferris wheel.

**And meets a handsome stranger?**

"Oh my gosh!" Corrie muttered as the ferris wheel stopped and she was on the very top.

"Are you okay?" someone asks. She looks over to meet the most beautiful blue yes she could've ever seen.

"I'm Trevor" he introduces.

"I'm Corrie" she blushes.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Trevor asks and she nods.

"Its okay, I used to be afraid of heights too but then I just imagined my self safe and sound on a comfy cloud" Trevor answered leaving Corrie smiling without fear. Then the wheel started to move.

"And just when I start to enjoy it!" Corrie moans and Trevor laughs.

**They spend time together**

Shows Corrie watch Trevor playing the water gun game with other people.

"OH YEAH! I WON!" Trevor yells and Corrie hi fives him.

"Great job!" Corrie says as he receives his prize. He turns around and gives her a teddy bear.

"But you won" Corrie said and Trevor shook his head.

"Only because you were cheering me on" Trevor whispers in her ear and kisses her head.

**What happens when Maddie and London meet him and they want him as much as Corrie does?**

"Hey Cor, Trevor is really cute! Do you thibk he has a GF?" Maddie asks and Corrie tries her best not to cry.

"Oh Trevor, you have such nice hair!" London flirts waving her hand through his hair.

**Will Trevor let her see she's the only one he could ever really want?**

Shows Trevor up in a stage.

"Is Corrie here? If you are; I wrote this for you and only you" Trevor says as Lucas starts with tthe guitar and then Bobby with the drums (Song is She's no You by Jesse McCartney; wink wink)

**Will Corrie fallow her heart**

"I love you Corrie; Trevor says pulling her close, no one could ever replace you." Corrie stares deeply into his blue eyes and him into her brown eyes. He slowly kisses her with Corrie deepening it. No signs of regret in her heart.

**Or will Corrie fallow her mind?**

"She's the prom queen and I'm in the marching band. She's a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands. She get the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just The Girl Next Door" Corrie strums in her guitar.

**Find out in Girl Next Door!**

**Sorry for the bad trailer but I was in a rush! I'll redo one later! I'm going to church and the on a date! Also wish me luck and if you ask for what I'll tell you.**


	2. A Different Girl

**Sorry for not updating but my family members have been here so it's kind of hard to update! Here's the first chapter! The next is when she meets Trevor. This chappie is dedicated to **hsmchick101** who really wanted me to update! Also look out for the updates to The Parent Trap, Those Eyes, Old Talents, Discovered Love, and Go Figure!**

**Chapter 1: A Different Girl**

Sixteen year old Corrie Santos entered her school and made her way to her locker. No one was in the hallways but rather outside on the field talking and fooling around. Sure she had good friends but she never felt the need to be with them in the mornings because that's when her girl friends were with their guy friends.

There was no point in going or else she'd be the third wheel. She really didn't want to just sit there and be ignored. She sighed as the bell rang and kids started coming into the school and to their respective lockers.

Then she noticed a perky girl coming her way and she playfully rolled her eyes, Maddie.

"Hey Corrie! Why weren't you outside sweetie?" Maddie asked as usual and as usual Corrie shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it" she said plainly.

"You never feel like it!" London said coming over using her sidekick. Corrie rolled her eyes; that sidekick was probably her best friend!

"Well I don't!" Corrie said before Maddie and London started talking and she started walking to homeroom.

"Hey Cor!" someone said and Corrie smiled at her.

"Hey Mary! What's up?" Corrie asked and Mary went on to talk about how her grandparents were in town.

"Now my grandma is making me wear these sick shoes from like the 50's!" Mary complained pointing at her feet and Corrie laughed.

"Hey Mary! Nice shoes!" a girl snickered and Mary snapped her head around.

"Hm, I wish that I could say the same about yours!" Mary shot back and Corrie laughed at the girl's shocked face.

Then someone wrapped his arm around Mary's waist.

"Hey Mary" Bobby, Mary's boyfriend of a year said pecking her cheek.

Mary giggled, "Hey Bobby!"

"Hey little sis!" Bobby greeted to Corrie and she laughed. At the beginning of Mary and Bobby's relationship Corrie had hated him. After Mary locked them in a room for an hour they got to know eachother and became good friends. They loved eachother very much but in a brotherly sisterly kind of way. He was the one he always came to if Mary wasn't there.

"What's up Bobby?" Corrie asked as they entered homeroom and made their way over to Maddie, Lucas, London and Lance.

"Tomorrow's the carnival and I got us free access for tomorrow!" he said and they all cheered.

"Awesome! Maybe I can fill in for the guy in the dunk tank!" Lance said stupidly and London squealed in agreement.

"Gee, they'd make the perfect stupid couple!" Lucas whispered to Maddie and she giggled. The rest of the homeroom period they all talked excitedly while Corrie went to the other side of the room.

'_Great, another night as the third wheel'_

It was now lunch and they were all at their table talking.

"So, 81 to the zero power is 0?" London asks and Maddie nods frustrated.

"Yes! This isn't rocket science!" Maddie exclaimed and Corrie chuckled.

"So Corrie, do you think you'll have a guy to go with to the carnival tomorrow?" London asked and Corrie's face fell.

"Um, I don't think so" she said quietly and then London shrugged and started talking to Lucas and Mary.

Bobby nudged her, "Will you be okay?"

Corrie smiled a little at him, he and Mary were the only ones who could see when she felt left out. Truly the were her closest and dearest friends.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Corrie said cheery and Bobby nodded and turned to talk to Maddie.

Corrie sighed, _'Not really'_

But what Corrie didn't know was that the fallowing night that would start miserable would turn to be the start of something new!

**Sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me! I think this chapter wasn't good but you are the judges!**


	3. Trevor

**Sorry for not updating but my main goal this summer is The Baby Project. Hopefully you guys like that story because it's a Troyella. **

**Chapter 2: Trevor**

Corrie looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a DKNY Jeans Floral-Burnout Tunic** (in profile)** and a simple pair of jeans. She sighed as she looked at herself.

'_Can't wait to be ignored!' _she thought sarcastically.

She heard corn honk outside and she went to her window to see Bobby's car with Mary, Maddie, Lucas, London, and Lance already there. She picked up her wallet and keys and put them in her pocket and left.

She said goodbye to her mother and father and went outside. She opened the door of the van and got in to the back where she usually sat. Bobby and Mary in the front seat, London and Lance in the first row, Maddie and Lucas in the second row, and she alone in the last row.

After ten minutes of non stop chattering they finally arrived. They got out and went inside.

After getting in they huddled to see what they could do.

"Let's go on the merry go round!" London exclaimed.

"London we're sixteen not six!" Maddie said and London shrugged.

"How about we get something to eat?" Lucas offered and they all agreed. They all ordered their food and sat down on a table for six.

"There aren't any more seats" Maddie said.

"It's okay, maybe we can go back to the car" Mary said.

"No, if you get out you're gonna have to pay for another ticket. Sorry Core." Said Bobby.

"It's cool, I'll just stand up" Corrie said and they continued talking and laughing while Corrie stood there and ate looking around. It was a nice night, couples were on dates and friends we hanging out, and families we there. Everyone was having a cool time.

Corrie's expression saddened, _'Except me. Why did I come if I knew I'd be left out?'_

She looked around once more and locked eyes with a guy with blue eyes. He smiled at her and she blushed a little and looked down. She looked back up to see him being pulled away by a blonde.

She sighed again playing with her fries and she looked to the table to see nobody there. She looked around again, nothing.

'_Figures' _She ate the last of her and walked around looking for them. She then saw them in line for the tunnel of love. She rolled her eyes and looked around a little. Mad about the incident she got on the Ferris wheel.

She felt herself lift from the ground and looked down.

"Oh my gosh!" Corrie muttered as the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

"Are you okay?" she hears someone says and she looks to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen..

"I'm Trevor" he introduced.

"I'm Corrie" she blushed remembering how their eyes had met a little while before.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Trevor asked and Corrie nodded trembling.

"It's okay, I used to be scared of heights too but then I imagined myself safe and sound on a comfy cloud" Trevor said and Corrie smiled without fear. Then the wheel started to move.

"And just when I was starting to enjoy it!" Corrie moaned and Trevor laughed as they stepped out.

"So, are you here alone?" Trevor asked.

"I was with my friends but they were all paired up and I didn't want to be the third wheel again. Are you here alone?" Corrie asked.

"Actual I was here on a blind date but she finally left so I'm finally here alone!" Trevor said.

Corrie laughed, "Was she that bad?"

"Well no if you like to hear a girl talk about her nails, her hair, and Zac Efron" Trevor said and they both laughed.

"Well, I guess I better find my friends" Corrie said half heartedly not wanting to leave and Trevor nodded but then and idea hit him.

As she walked away he ran up to be in front of her, "Or… we could hang out. What do you say?"

"Why not?" Corrie smiled and they walked away to the rollercoaster.

**Meanwhile**

"Man, I've never seen you guys make out so much before!" Lance said to Bobby and Mary.

"Hey! It was dark and I had my very beautiful girlfriend beside me! Who passes and opportunity like that?" Bobby asked and Lucas chuckled.

"Hey Cor, would you ever do that?" Lucas asked but when he looked around she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" London asked.

"Oh my gosh we forgot her!" Maddie shrieked.

"Oh man she'll never forgive us!" Mary said.

"Look, how about we split up to find her? Mary and I will look by the stands, Maddie and Lucas look by the food court, and London and Lance look by the dunk tank! And split!" Bobby said and they split up.

"Oh man where could she be?" Maddie asked as she looked around the court.

"Don't worry we'll find her! It's not like she was eating and the waked out of the amusement park and got hit by a truck because she wasn't looking both ways!" Lucas said and Maddie stared at him.

She pulled his shirt so they were nose to nose, "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"Maddie calm down! It's okay" Lucas said hugging her.

"Thanks Lucas, you're such a great friend!" Maddie said and leaned in and kissed him happily. The kiss lasted a minute before they pulled away.

They stared at eachother a little, "So let's keep looking!"

**Meanwhile with Trevor and Corrie**

They both walk out of the rollercoaster laughing.

"Oh my gosh I've never felt so dizzy in my life!" Corrie said stumbling into Trevor.

"Whoa there! Don't want to break your skull there!" Trevor said holding her in his arms; rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

She smiled at him, "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go play a game" Trevor said and Corrie fallowed him.

"So what game?" Corrie asked as Trevor intertwined fingers with her and Corrie blushed.

"Hm, water gun game" Trevor said leading them to the booth.

"No way I stink at that game!" Corrie said.

"Well then watch the master win!" Trevor said cockily handing the money to the woman in the booth and sitting to play against another teenage girl and a forty year old man.

Corrie sat at the extra stool and laughed as Trevor cached up to the other two.

"Come on Trevor! Be a man!" Corrie cheered on and Trevor laughed at her silly way of boosting him up.

Then the bell rung signaling he had won and the others sighed in defeat.

OH YEAH! I WON!" Trevor yells and Corrie hi fives him.

"Great job!" Corrie says he receives his prize. He turns around and gives her a teddy bear.

"But you won" Corrie said and Trevor shook his head.

"Only because you were cheering me on" Trevor whispers in her ear and kisses her head.

He pulled back and she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Hoping that this guy was not a dream but actually real. The others smiled at the happy couple.

They pulled back and Trevor looked deep into her eyes. He started to lean in as did Corrie when the interrupted.

"Corrie!" Mary exclaimed seeing her friend and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry for leaving you there!" Mary said.

Corrie smiled, "It's okay really! You know you could've just called me!"

Bobby and Mary looked at eachother.

"Well aren't we stupid!" Bobby exclaimed and Corrie laughed.

"Guys this is Trevor. Trevor these are my two best friends Mary and Bobby" Corrie introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys" Trevor smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, come with me for a second" Bobby said taking Trevor away leaving Mary and Corrie.

Mary looked at Corrie with a sly smile.

"Mary, what is with the smile?" Corrie asked while Mary kept on smiling and paced a little.

"Seriously you're freaking me out!" Corrie said and walked up to her.

Mary turned around to face her best friend, "You like him"

Corrie blushed and stammered, "I-I I I do not! He-he-he's just a- friend! You know, buddies!"

"Mmm, he likes you too!" Mary said.

"REALLY!? Corrie said excitedly jumping and then stood still, I mean… really?"

"Please you can not tell me that hug didn't mean anything!" Mary said.

"Well we would've kissed if SOMEONE hadn't come in shrieking 'CORRIE CORRIE!' Corrie said.

"Hey! I was worried and ashamed and Oh MY GOD YOU GUYS AMOST KISSED!" Mary said excitedly.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Details! Details!" Mary said excited and Corrie laughed.

"Later okay!" Corrie said as she watched Trevor and Bobby come back.

**With Trevor and Bobby**

"So… what is your full name, where do you live, where do you got to school to, when were you born and what attracts you to Corrie?" Bobby asked and Trevor looked at him.

"My name is Trevor Alexander Bale; I live in my own apartment by the park **(Maddie lives somewhere else so they don't live close by!)**, I was born on March 20 and what makes you think I'm attracted to Corrie?" Trevor said.

"Because you almost kissed!" Bobby said.

Trevor blushed, "We-Well yeah I mean we were- would've but- then you guys came and… YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING EVER!" Trevor exclaimed.

Bobby gasped, "WELL! Anyways how did you guys meet?"

"On the Ferris wheel. We started talking and we decided to hang out" Trevor said.

"Isn't she afraid of heights?" Bobby asked.

"Well then I guess she isn't now" Trevor said.

"Wow, she must really like you if she got over her fear of heights. I've been trying to cure her since we were eleven! Five years man!" Bobby said holding out 5 fingers and Trevor laughed.

"Well it took me barely five minutes!"

"We are gonna be such great friends!" Bobby said and the headed back to Corrie and Mary.

"Hey Corrie we're gonna head to the car, they rest are all ready there" Bobby said and Corrie nodded and they left.

Corrie then turned to Trevor.

"So, I guess I'll see you around" Corrie said and Trevor nodded and Corrie started to leaved.

"Corrie wait!" Trevor said before grabbing her hand, turning her around, and pulling her closer to him.

He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. Short curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, high cheekbones, cute nose, and beautiful rosy pink lips. He found himself leaning in to capture her lips.

Corrie was hesitant at first. Her mind was saying pull away but her heart kept saying to take the chance. For the first time she listened to her heart and leaned in also.

They softly kissed with such emotion and passion that Corrie felt herself go weak in the knees. Trevor sensed this and put his hands over her waist keeping her steady.

Corrie wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed till they needed air. They looked at eachother and smiled.

"Can I have your number?" Trevor asked and Corrie nodded as she took out her phone. Trevor took a picture of her and handed him her phone as he handed her his phone. He took a picture of himself and put his number in her phone and Corrie put her number in his phone. They gave eachothers phones back and smiled.

Corrie walked away and Trevor talked to himself.

"This has been the best night ever. So where do you live?" Trevor asked as he looked to his right to see no one there. He looked down to Corrie's smiling face in his phone making him smile as well.

"Corrie…"

**Pretty Start of Something New there huh? If only Troy and Gabriella had kissed before giving eachothers phone numbers! This chapter was actually longer than I expected! Lol. Please Review! Check out my other Trevor/Corrie Truly Madly Deeply!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
